


A Poetic Love

by Fangodess



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangodess/pseuds/Fangodess
Summary: Prompt: Anyway, could you write about Stanley reading Lefou love poems from a book ( maybe from a relative) because he can't read it himself, then later on Lefou asks Bella to teach him how to read one so he can read it for Stanley ( and then we can see proud Stanley ( because Lefou read it ( sorta ) all on his own))❤️❤️❤️





	A Poetic Love

**Author's Note:**

> oh this is so bad i wish i could write fluff but nope only angst

“Read me another one,” Etienne said as Stanley finished the poem. They were laying with Etienne’s back resting against a tree. Stanley had his head in his lap and Etienne played gently with his hair as he read from the book of poems his sister had given him as a parting gift when she left the town with her husband. The book was well worn from years of use.  
O, gentle love, ungentle for thy deed,   
Thou makest my heart   
A bloody mark   
With piercing shot to bleed.   
Shoot soft, sweet Love, for fear thou shoot amiss,   
For fear too keen   
Thy arrows been,   
And hist the heart where my beloved is.   
Too fair that fortune were, nor never I   
Shall be so blest,   
Among the rest,   
That Love shall seize on her by sympathy.   
Then since with Love my prayers bear no boot,   
This doth remain   
To cease my pain,   
I take the wound, and die at Venus' foot.   
“That’s beautiful, what is it called?” Etienne asks.  
“The Sad Shepherd's Passion of Love,” Stanley said.  
“It’s wonderful,” Etienne said with awe. Although Stanley had like poems when he was younger he hadn’t truly loved them not until Etienne had come along. Etienne had this deep beautiful understanding of everything. He was beautiful when he lit up in excitement. Stanley half sat up and pulled Etienne down to meet his lips. Etienne made a surprised noise.  
When they pulled back Etienne had a surprised and half dazed smile on his face, “What was that for? I mean you can do that whenever you want but you just never mind,” he said looking down blushing.  
“You looked beautiful all lit up and excited. You always look beautiful but especially when you are lit up. You also look particularly adorable when you blush,” he said as the man turned progressively more red.  
“I don’t know how you see me like that but thank you. You are very beautiful yourself,” he said smiling and blushing.  
“Beau,” Stanley said kissing him causing LeFou giggled.  
***   
“You’re doing so well,” Belle said beaming, “You’re a natural”  
“thank you,” Etienne says blushing.  
“you’ll be a fluent reader in no time,” she said.  
“thank you, madam,” Etienne said, “thank you for teaching me to read.”  
***   
“Stanley, mon amour, can I see the book for a minute?” Etienne asked.  
“Sure, what are you…” Stanley said handing him the book.  
“here’s one we haven’t read  
A woman's face with Nature's own hand painted   
Hast thou, the master-mistress of my passion;   
A woman's gentle heart, but not acquainted   
With shifting change, as is false women's fashion;  
An eye more bright than theirs, less false in rolling,  
Gilding the object whereupon it gazeth;   
A man in hue, all hues in his controlling,  
Much steals men's eyes and women's souls amazeth.  
And for a woman wert thou first created;   
Till Nature, as she wrought thee, fell a-doting,  
And by addition me of thee defeated,   
By adding one thing to my purpose nothing.  
But since she prick'd thee out for women's pleasure,  
Mine be thy love and thy love's use their treasure.”  
“did you just…” Stanley said shocked, “My love that’s amazing,” he said wrapping his arms around Etienne, “Mon amour, when did you learn to do that? Why didn’t you tell me? You’re so amazing and beautiful,” he said pepper his face with kisses.  
Etienne giggled, “stop,” he blushed and giggled.  
“Oh, my love this is amazing, you are amazing. I love you so much,” Stanley said beaming.  
“I love you too my love but it’s really not that great. Most people already know this,” Etienne said looking down.  
“Yes, and you never let the fact that no one taught you to read hinder you and you learned for yourself. You are so beautiful and amazing,” Stanley said.  
“I love you,” Etienne said, “you will never know how you much you have made my life better.”  
“I love you too. You have monumentally changed my life for the better,” Stanley said kissing him softly.


End file.
